Ramona and Jackson's Confrontation
by SomeRandomWriter1
Summary: Based on events from season 4, Ramona is still frustrated that Jackson got drunk at a party. But when Ramona goes to talk to Jackson about why she's still frustrated, Ramona's true feelings for Jackson accidentally come out. Resulting in a confrontation that changes their lives... forever.
1. The Confrontation

Ramona was feeling very nervous. Sihe and Jackson had recently arrived at a seemingly innoncent high school party that wound up unexpectedly having alcohol at it. As several seniors handed Jackson a beer, Ramona saw that they were beginning to chant at Jackson to drink the beer. Ramona called out to Jackson not to do it but he did. And Jackson didn't drink just one beer but tons of them. This resulted in Jackson getting very drunk. He began walking around in circles and began to delussionaly say he was Superman. Jackson even tried jumping out a third story window but Ramona had to pull on Jackson's belt to stop him. Out of desperation Ramona called her dad to pick herself and Jackson up from the party; the two actually having to drag Jackson into the car. Everyone fortunately made it home safe.

The next afternoon Ramona was in her room alone and suddenly she realized her hands were shaking. She then stood up and tried to take her mind off of what was happening to her in order to help make it stop by walking out of her room. But the first thing she saw was Jackson lying on the bed of his room with his eyes closed. A suddenly scared Ramona ran into the room and said, "Oh my gosh! Jackson! Are you okay!?" Suddenly Jackson sat up with his eyes open as he said, "Yeah. Just resting my eyes. I think I'm experiencing the last effects of what I guess is the stages of a hangover." A frustrated looking Ramona then said, "Well don't scare me like that. Don't scare me like that ever again!" A confused looking Jackson said, "Whoa Ramona. Chill out. What's got you so uptight?"

An upset Ramona then said, "What's got me so uptight? Jackson, you were like super drunk last night. All because you wanted to fit in with a bunch of losers that didn't care if you were going to jump out a window. And no one was stopping you when you tried that except me. Don't you get that you could've died last night!" Jackson then said, "Jumping out a window. I don't remember that." Ramona then said, "Exactly. It's hard to think or remember anything when you're drunk. That's why so many people die from doing stupid things due to alcohol every year. I mean your grandmother died because of a drunk driver when your mom was a kid. I can't believe she didn't rant about that with you. Do you know what it would do to her if you died last night? Do you know what it would've done to your family? To me?" Jackson then stood up and said, "Wait. To you? Ramona, you could barely stand me growing up. You always teased me, called me names, and showed great delight in taking my bedroom away from me." Ramona then said, "Oh shut up Fuller! Don't you get that the fact that I did so much to help you last night means I really like you?" Jackson then said, "Wait. You like me? You mean since we've been living in the same house for three years now you finally see me as the annoying brother you never had." A frustrated Ramona then blurted out, "No, I mean that I'm in love with you!"

Immediately after she said her last word, Ramona's eyes widened as she covered her mouth as her face became one of shock. Jackson's eyes widened too as he also looked shocked. The two stood still for a moment. Eventually Ramona moved her hands down and said, "I'm sorry. I know that just made things really ackward between us. I'll go." Ramona began to turn around and walk out of the room. Suddenly Jackson said, "Ramona!" Ramona immediately stopped and turned around as she said, "Yes?" Jackson then walked towards Ramona and said, "Thank you for everything you did for me. I apreciate it. And I apreciate you... a lot." Jackson then put a hand on Ramona's chin as Ramona looked up into Jackson's eyes. Then the two's faces moved towards each other and then... they kissed. The two's lips met as they wrapped their arms around the other in a tight embrace. Their hands moved up and down each other's backs as their lips stay locked together for over a minute. Eventually their lips parted but they still remained in an embrace as they looked at each other. Eventually Jackson said, "Ramona... thank you for helping save my life." Ramona smiled and said, "Your life is worth everything to me Jackson."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Confession

Jackson and Ramona had just finished kissing but they still remained in an embrace as they looked at each other. Eventually Jackson said, "Ramona... thank you for helping save my life." Ramona smiled and said, "Your life is worth everything to me Jackson." Suddenly Max stepped into the room and said, "What are you two doing?" Jackson and Ramona quickly let go of each other as they both nervously said, "Nothing." Then on his own Jackson said, "Just giving each other a hug because that's what we do in this family." Then Ramona said, "Yes. That is the perfectly platonic thing we always do in this house. Now um if you excuse me... I have to get back to my room." Ramona then ran quickly out of the room as Max looked at Jackson as he said, "There's something suspicious going on." A nervous looking Jackson said, "Suspicious? What do you mean suspicious?" Then Max said, "Wait a minute. Did you and Ramona... did the two of you... watch the last episode of Blue Bloods without me!?" Jackson quickly breathed a sigh of relief as he said, "No Max. We certainly didn't."

Several hours later Ramona was sitting in her room all alone with a nervous look on her face. Suddenly Ramona saw a piece of paper get slipped under her door. Ramona got up and picked the piece of paper up. Ramona then saw on the paper was a note that said, "The backyard at 11pm tonight." Ramona folded up the paper as a smile went across her face.

That evening Jackson was sitting on a bench in the back yard looking up at the stars with a slightly nervous look on his face. Suddenly Jackson heard the back door slowly open and he saw Ramona step outside in a night gown. Jackson got up and said, "Ramona. You came." Ramona smiled as she walked up to Jackson and said, "Yeah. I did. So... you wanna talk?" Jackson then said, "Oh yeah. Um... lets sit down." Jackson and Ramona both sat down on the back yard bench together and began to look up at the stars. Ramona then said, "Wow. It's only now that I realized that I never really looked at the sky at night often. I mean just look at all of those stars. It's just a whole other reality out there you never really notice." Jackson then said, "Kind of like you." Ramona then looked at Jackson as she said, "What do you mean?"

Jackson then looked at Ramona as he said, "Ramona... for the longest time I only saw you as the annoying girl that liked to mess up my life. But the longer you've lived here, the way I've looked at you has changed. We've been through all kinds of crazy situations together and throughout all of it despite the witty insults, in reality... you always had my back. I mean you even made me finally dump Rocki when she refused to have us go exclusive." Ramona then said, "Yeah. I am so glad I talked you out of trying to win her back when she dumped you. Imagine what would've happened if I hadn't." Jackson smiled as he said, "The thing is... the more time passes... the more happy I feel whenever you're in the same room as me. It's not like experiencing a crush where I get nervous or my heart start beating like crazy. When I'm with you Ramona... everything feels right. Everything feels like in it's place." Jackson then put a hand on Ramona's cheek as he said, "Ramona... you make everything in my life feel perfect."

Ramona began to blush a bit as she said, "Oh my gosh. Is this is really happening?" A slightly confused Jackson said, "What? Is something wrong?" Ramona then said, "No Jackson. It's just... I feel the same way. I think I've felt the same way for years. I made fun of you so much when we were younger because I always felt so comfortable around you. I knew that no matter what I said, we'd always end up being cool with each other in the end. And honestly... secretly the best part of any day I breath is when I get to see you. Because being with you... yeah, it's just like you said. Everything feels like in it's place. Jackson... you make everything in my life feel perfect." Jackson then leaned his head in and then he and Ramona kissed each other on the lips.

Then after a moment, Jackson broke the kiss and jumped up as he said, "Oh my gosh. I just feel so alive. Stand up with me Ramona." A giggling Ramona said, "What are you doing?" Jackson then said, "I've never felt so happy in my life. Dance with me." Then Ramona said, "But there's no music." Jackson then said, "Then just pretend. The beating of our hearts should be enough." Jackson then took Ramona's arms and began to slow dance with her. Ramona held onto Jackson as the two looked into each other's eyes and smiled with tremendous joy. Then Jackson took Ramaon's hand and began to spin around her around. However both teenagers tripped and fell into a nearby hammock. Jackson landed first as Ramona felt on top of him. The two laughed a bit but then looked into each other's eyes again. Ramona then said, "I can get up if you want." Jackson then said, "I don't want you to get up. Actually... can we stay just like this... all night long?" Ramona nessled her head against Jackson's as she said, "That sounds good to me." The two teenagers then wrapped their arms around each other as they began to drift into sleep together in the hammock.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Family Finds Out

Jackson and Ramona were still lying together in the hammock as the sun slowly began to rise over them. Ramona was still laying on top of Jackson as Jackson's arms were holding onto her body closely. The two slowly began to open their eyes at the same time. They looked at each other as a smiling Ramona said, "Hey." Jackson smiled back as he said, "Hey." Ramona nessled her head against Jackson's as she said, "That was the best sleep I've ever had." Jackson then said, "Yeah. And this is the best awake I've ever had. I can't think of anything that could end this perfect moment." Suddenly the two heard the sound of the back door opening and immediately heard Jackon's mother DJ yell, "JACKSON! RAMONA! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Then Jackson immediately said, "Well there is that."

Minutes later Jackson and Ramona were sitting on a couch next to each other as DJ, Stephanie, and Kimmy were standing in front of them. A frustrated looking DJ looked right at the two teenagers as she said, "Okay. Honesty is a policy we follow in this house. So I need to know right now, what happened between you two." Jackson then said, "Nothing physical mom. We were outside last night and got too tired to get up after we got into the hammock. I mean it's not like we were hugging each other weearing just our underwear or something like that." Then Ramona said, "Well underneath my night gown, my underwear is all I'm wearing." Jackson quickly stared at Ramona for a second as he said, "Seriously?" Kimmy then looked straight at Jackson as she said, "Now look Jackson. I like you and all, but I'm not comfortable with you putting the moves on my sixteen year old daughter behind my back." Ramona then said, "Mom. He wasn't putting the moves on me. _I_ was putting the moves on _him_." DJ then covered her eyes for a moment as she said, "Oh dear lord." Ramona then said, "Look. I've been having feelings for Jackson for some time now and it all just came out yesterday. It's my fault this happened. If I didn't confess how I felt, none of this would have happened." Kimmy then said, "Well I'm not comfortable with you living across the hall from someone you have the hots for. Maybe to curb your sexual curiosity, I'll send you to one of those all girls schools where you live there." Then Stephanie said, "Well let me tell you something Kimmy. Being around just girls does not mean sexual curiosity will be sidelined." DJ then said, "All right, just stop it you two."

Suddenly the front door opened up and Fernando came in saying, "I heard loud noises and I had to know what was going on and... Wait. Why is my daughter sitting on the couch being looked down on you three like she is in trouble?" DJ then said, "I caught Jackson and Ramona in the backyard hammock this morning. It turns out they slept together last night." Fernando then quickly moved towards the two teenagers and with an angry face said, "Jackson! Ramona! Is this true?" Jackson quickly nodded his head as Ramona said, "Yes Papa." Fernando then said, "And in as few words as possible tell me, why were you two sleeping together?" Ramona then said, "Because me and Jackson love each other." Fernando then quickly straightened himself up and casually said, "Oh. Okay." Jackson then said, "What? You're not going to attack me or threaten to kill me if I harm your daughter." Fernando then said, "No. Because you're Jackson Fuller. No one else is closer to Ramona than you outside of her family. I mean I knew you two were going to be an item one day. I just didn't want anyone to know I was shipping my daughter with someone beause that would sound really weird." Kimmy then leaned over to Fernando as she said, "It does sound really weird honey."

DJ then sat on a chair facing Jackson and Ramona as she said, "Kids... do you really love each other?" Jackson then said, "Yes mom we do. I'm not just some playboy looking for a good time. I remember how much you and dad loved each other and when I look at Ramona... it's like I can finally understand what you once had." Ramona then said, "And Mrs. Fuller, I have no intention of doing anything harmful or inappropriate to your son. I know I was mean to him in the past but you were young once. When you're experiencing emotions and feelings of infatuation for the first time you don't know how to handle it, so it all came out as rudeness. But I'm old enough now to realize... I love Jackson. He's the best part of my life and the best part of my heart." Immediately Stephanie and Fernando both said, "Aww." An upset looking DJ said, "Stop it you two. Now Ramona, Jackson, look. Even though you say you're old enough to realize how you feel, you're both still young. But... I was young once. And even though I'm not sure you two are completely sure of what you're feeling, I am certain... what you're experiencing is real to you right now. And I know nothing I say can stop that. And if two really do have the intent of respecting each other and looking out for the best interests of the other... I guess I'm reluctantly okay with you two dating each other." A happy looking Stephanie and Fernando then said, "Yay!" Then DJ said, "But... I'm not comfortable with two teenagers with raging hormones that have the hots for each other living in the same house. So that is going to end today."

A frightened looking Jackson and Ramona grabbed onto each other's hands as Jackson said, "Mom, please." Ramona then said, "You can't." Kimmy then said, "She's right. As hard as it is to let you go, Ramona... I think you should move in with your father." A frustrated looking Ramona then said, "But mom. I love living here." Fernando then said, "Ramona, your mother and DJ are looking out for your best interests. They're just trying to be very careful with this new stage of development you're going through." DJ then said, "And you'll just be next door. And you're still free to come by any time. Just... not late at night, okay?" Ramona took a deep breath and then said, "Okay. I guess that's acceptable." Ramona then looked at Jackson as she said, "Well... I guess you're getting your old room back." Jackson then said, "Na. I think I'm going to leave it just the way it is. So it'll still feel like a piece of you is still living here." Ramona then said, "Aww. Thanks." Then Stephanie said, "Actually when my baby is born it's going to take that room now, so everything in there is going to look really different really soon."

That evening Jackson was in his bedroom getting ready for bed when his phone rang. Jackson looked at the caller ID and then picked up the phone and said, "Ramona! How are you doing? How's the new bedroom?" Jackson then heard Ramona say, "Why don't you look outside and check?" Jackson then opened his window and looked outside. Then Jackson saw from the open window of the house next door was Ramona in her new bedroom. Still on the phone Ramona said, "Well we're not living across the hall anymore, but it looks like we're still going to be seeing each other a lot." Jackson got comfortable as he sat facing the window and said, "Looks like it. Hey. You mind keeping the curtains open so I can watch you drift to sleep?" Ramona smirked as she said, "Only if you keep your curtains open so I can do the same."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _*Author's Note - What's this? A fanfiction where the couple remains happy together and all their friends and family accept the relationship? Well yeah. Why can't we just have stories sometimes of couples just being happy? Life already has enough drama. Why does it all have to come from dating? So that ends chapter 3. Originally chapter 1 was going to be a stand alone story but that got more hits than anything else I've ever written before. So I made chapter 2 as an interesting sequel tale. But after that got so many hits, I suddenly felt inspried to make this a full fledged series. What happens next? Still working on that. I'm still taking this all one chapter at a time. But I hope as this series progresses, every step our favorite couple takes feels like a natural progression. If you all have ideas or concepts for future stories, or just want to give overall feedback, I'd love to hear what any of you all have to say. Thanks for reading thus far. Be sure to come back for chapter 4!_


	4. The Big Accident

Jackson and Ramona had been officially dating for a year now, and the anniversary of the day they first admitted their feelings for each other just happened to be the same day of the big football championship. Over the last year Jackson had risen through the ranks and had become a star player of his high school team. As the big final game was reaching it's climax, Jackson was running down a long field as his family cheered for him. But cheering louder than any of them was Ramona who was in the front row rooting for Jackson at the top of her lungs. In the final seconds of the game Jackson made the winning touchdown. The crowds cheered, but Jackson didn't look at them. He only looked at Ramona who was smiling. It was starting to rain a bit as Ramona got down from the bleachers and ran over to meet Jackson at the edge of the field. As soon as they met each other Ramona said, "Quite the accomplishment tonight mister all star." Jackson smiled as he said, "That ending was pretty epic. But my real greatest accomplishment is being able to always keep you by my side." The rain water began to trickle down Ramona's face as the water from the rain mixed with the tears of happiness coming out of Ramona's eyes. Jackson and Ramona then immediately wrapped their arms around each other and kissed as the evening began.

A half hour later in the school parking lot, Jackson stood with Ramona by his side while DJ, Stephanie, Kimmy, Max, Tommy, Fernando, and Jimmy stood around them. DJ then said, "I can't believe it. The coach said you may have actually broken a county record with the last run you made." Stephanie then said, "Oh. We should totally do a big celebration. We should get a cake. A big one." Ramona then said, "Oh. I know where to get one. This girl who I helped tutor last month works at a bakery and said I could totally get a major discount if I come in one night to get one." DJ then said, "That sounds like a plan. Ramona, why don't you take your car and get the cake while the rest of us head home and get the kitchen ready for it." Jackson then looked at Ramona as he said, "You want me to come with you?" Ramona then said, "Na. I'll be fine."

Several minutes later Ramona was driving in a car down a long winding road as the rain began to get heavier and more intense. Ramona began to squint her eyes as she said, "I can barely see anything in this rain. I don't even know where the lanes are anymore and... Oh no. Is that a truck!? I... AHHH!" Suddenly Ramona's car was nearly hit by a truck causing Ramona to swerve to the side. However Ramona found herself going down a long hill into a forest and then her car smashed into two large trees causing the front of the car to be crushed. The air bag immediately deployed but Ramona was trapped between the crushed front of the car and her seat. Her arms were trapped, her body could barely move. Some blood began to trickle down her arms as Ramona realized bits of broken glass had hit her arms and legs. Ramona tried to reach for her phone but couldn't see it, let alone reach it. Tears began to appear in Ramona's eyes as she said, "Jackson..."

At home, Jackson was setting up plates on the kitchen table when suddenly he put his hand against his heart and had a look of pain go across his face. DJ who was standing near Jackson said, "Honey, what's wrong? You suddenly don't look too well." Jackson then said, "Ramona. I... I don't know how but... she's in trouble. We need to go find her." DJ then said, "Where did that come from?" Jackson then said, "I'm gonna call her." Jackson got out his phone and started dialing a number. After several moments Jackson said, "No answer. Mom, we have to go out and find her." DJ then said, "She's probably just coming home and decided to do the safe thing and not be distracted by her phone while driving." Jackson then put on a coat as he said, "Well I'm going to look for her. I know it sounds crazy but I need to go out and start looking now!"

Ramona remained pinned in the bashed up car. Her body could barely move. Blood continued to trickle down her arms and legs. Tears began to flow from Ramona's eyes as she yelled, "Help! Somebody! Help!" But there was no response. Ramona began to sob as she said, "Jackson. I... I need you. I need you right now." Meanwhile at the top of the hill Jackson parked his car at the edge of the road. Jackson then got out of the car and suddenly put his hand against his chest again as he said, "The pain. It gets stronger right here. And it beats fastest at the edge of this hill. But why?" Suddenly Jackson heard Ramona yell, "Help!" Jackson then yelled, "Ramona!?" Jackson immediately ran down the hill and within seconds was at Ramona's car. Jackson instantly saw Ramona as he said, "Ramona!" Ramona then said, "Jackson. Help." Jackson then opened the dented up door to Ramona's car and pushed as hard as he could against the air bag and parts of the car engine that were pinning Ramona in. Jackson then pulled Ramona out and laid her on the ground while keeping her head up. Jackson then got out his cell phone and said, "911! There's an emergency and we need an ambulance right away!"

In a hospital waiting room Jackson and DJ were sitting in two chairs as Jackson had an extremely worried look on her face. DJ then said, "It's going to be okay Jackson. You said Ramona was breathing the whole time you were with her. She's going to make it through. But for the life of me the one thing I don't understand is how you knew she was in trouble without even knowing what happened to her at first." Jackson then said, "I... I don't quite get it either mom." Suddenly from nearby Kimmy and Fernando came out of a room and walked over to Jackson and DJ. Jackson then stood up and said, "How's Ramona? Is she going to be okay?" Kimmy then said, "Luckily, she'll be just fine. She got scratched up and bruised pretty bad but no broken bones or organs. The doctors say within a month she'll look like the accident hadn't even happened to her." Jackson sighed in relief as he said, "That's great to hear." Fernando then said, "Jackson... you saved our daughter's life. No matter what happens from here on out... you are now and shall always be family to us for life." Fernando and Kimmy then hugged Jackson. Then after a moment Kimmy said, "Well... Ramona did she say that she'd like to see you." Jackson then said, "Yeah. I think I'll do that now."

In a hospital bed Ramona laid in a room by herself. Jackson then walked into the room and said, "Hey." Ramona then said, "Hey." Jackson then went over to a chair and sat next to Ramona in her bed. Ramona then said, "Jackson... Thank you for saving my life. That... that was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me." Jackson then said, "I'm sure it was. But you're okay now." Then Ramona said, "But that's the thing. I'm not okay. Jackson, they say that right before you think you're going to die, you see your life flash before your eyes. But I didn't. Instead... I saw a life I could've lived flash before my eyes. I saw us married. A large wedding surrounded by family and friends. I saw us with children of our own. Precious little bundle of joys made by the best parts of you and me. I saw us growing old together. Complete with wrinkles and weakened muscles, but we were happy. So happy. I saw a full long happy life we could've had. And I got so scared as that crash happened because... I thought I was about to lose my ability to have that life. And I'm scared of still losing our ability to have that life." Jackson then said, "Ramona... I was just as scared as you were when I saw you in the smashed up car. I don't know for sure what the future has in store for us, but I too was afraid I'd lose every possible future I'd welcome to have as I grow older. Because no matter what happens, I'll take any future that comes my way as long as you're there. But we can't be constantly scared of losing each other Ramona. I'll always do everything I can to stay by your side. Just as I know you will always stay by mine." Jackson and Ramona then held each other's hands as Ramona said, "Jackson. When we're old enough... I... I want to marry you." A surprised looking Jackson then said, "Wait. Are you asking me to marry you?" Ramona made a small smile as she said, "No. Because I don't think I need to ask a question that I know the answer too." Jackson smiled as he leaned over and kissed Ramona on the lips. Jackson then moved his head back up and said, "I want to marry you too." Ramona then took a deep breath and after a moment then said, "But... until that happens... since we know we're going be together forever now... Jackson... there's something I'd like for us to do once I'm feeling better." Jackson then said, "Name it. What is it?" Ramona then said, "Make love to me. I... I want to make love to you Jackson Fuller."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. The Pregnancy

Ramona sat at a picnic table alone in a park. The fall season had begun and there was a chill wind in the air that blew by Ramona. Ramona who was wearing a black coat hugged herself her a bit as she had a worried look on her face. Then from nearby Jackson appeared and walked over to Ramona. Ramona stood up to meet Jackson as Jackson said, "Ramona, hey." Ramona just lifted her head a bit as she looked at Jackson. Jackson then stopped right in front of Ramona as he said, "Hey. Is something wrong?" Ramona who was still hugging herself a little bit said, "Jackson, I... I..." Jackson then had his hands gently touch Ramona's hands as he said, "Ramona, your hands are shaking. What's wrong?" Ramona then said, "Jackson... something has happened." A concerned looking Jackson said, "What do you mean? What's wrong?" Ramona then said, "Jackson. I... I'm pregnant."

Jackson looked stunned as he said, "What? You're sure?" Ramona nodded as she said, "Yeah. I know we tried to be careful but... I'm four weeks pregnant. This is horrible." Jackson then grasped Ramona's hands as he said, "What do you mean? This... this is wonderful." A confused looking Ramona said, "It is?" A smiling Jackson then said, "Of course. We're having a child made by our love. A child that will forever represent us and how much we care for each other." Then Ramona said, "But... this wasn't supposed to happen yet. This child is an accident." Jackson then put his hands on Ramona's shoulders and said, "Our love isn't an accident Ramona. I love you no matter what always. Just as I'll now love our child forever as well." Tears appeared in Ramona's eyes as she smiled and said, "Jackson. I thought I couldn't love you any more than I already did. But today... it's like I've fallen in love with you all over again." Jackson and Ramona then moved their faces towards each other and kissed. Then after a moment of kissing, the two's lips parted. Suddenly Ramona started to look a bit worried again as she said, "So... what are we going to do?" Jackson then said, "I... I'm not completely sure. But for now... lets just enjoy this moment."

Several weeks later at school, Jackson and Ramona were standing together in the cafeteria line as Jackson said, "How about you sit down. I'll get both of our lunches." Ramona smiled and said, "Thanks Jackson." Ramona then went to sit down but as she did, Popko walked over to Jackson. Popko then said, "So I see you and Ramona are still an item." Jackson nodded and said, "That's right." Popko then said, "And speaking of seeing, I've noticed Ramona is putting on a little weight." Jackson glared at Popko as he said, "What is it to you?" Popko then with a naughty vengeful face said, "Well I'm just looking out for my ex-girlfriend. I wanna make sure she's eating right and sleeping well. Although I guess you would know if she's sleeping well since you probrably have been sharing the same bed plenty of nights." An annoyed looking Jackson said, "Shut your mouth Popko." Popko then said, "So you _haven't_ been sleeping with her then? Eh, it's not like the hottest girl in school would've ever stayed exclusive with you. I'm sure she's been sleeping with half the football team. So I wonder who the baby daddy is. Think it's Jeffrey Santoni?" Suddenly out of anger Jackson punched Popko in the face sending him falling to the ground.

Hours later Jackson and Ramona were sitting on a couch in the family living room while DJ and Kimmy stood in front of them. DJ then said, "A fight Jackson? You're in your senior year of high school. Why would you ruin your permanent record by punching people now?" Ramona then said, "Please Ms. Fuller, don't be mad at Jackson. He only punched Popko because he was saying hurtful things about me." DJ then said, "Why would that make you punch him though? Jackson, Popko has been saying stupid things for years and has hurt Ramona before. What could he say now that would make you want to hurt him?" Jackson then said, "Because he made fun of Ramona being... I... I can't say." Ramona then said, "Jackson... maybe it's time we finally tell them." DJ then said, "Tell us what?" Kimmy then looked right at Ramona in the eyes as she said, "Could it be? Ramona... are... are you?" A few small tears began to appear in Ramona's eyes as she said, "Yes mom. I am." DJ then said, "What? What's going on here?" Kimmy then said, "DJ... Ramona's pregnant."

DJ suddenly had a stunned look on her face as he said, "Ramona... I... are you really... what... when... how did this happen to... Oh, I know how this happened. JACKSON!" Jackson who suddenly looked a bit scared said, "Please don't kill me mom. I've got a kid on the way." DJ then yelled, "How dare you pressure poor sweet Ramona into sex before she was ready to..." Ramona then stood up and said, "Enough! Jackson didn't pressure me into sex. He didn't even ask me to do it. I asked him. And Mrs. Fuller, trust me when I say he was a complete and total gentleman during the entire experience. He asked me many times before we did it if I was sure I wanted to and if I was ready. Jackson didn't knock me up. He made love to me. And it was the greatest thing I ever experienced. And even though I know it's going to be hard to deal with, I welcome the experience of bringing our baby into this world. Because I could never hate anything that was made from the love me and Jackson have for each other." DJ sighed and said, "That sounds all nice and sweet Ramona but have you two thought this through? Have you figured out how you're going to confront the hardships that will soon be coming your way?" Jackson then said, "Honestly mom, we're still working on it. And yes. It was a mistake for us to create a child before we were ready. But I promise I'm going to stay by Ramona's side every step of the way. She isn't going to confront being a parent alone. And as a symbol that proves how serious I am about that..." Suddenly Jackson got on one knee as Ramona suddenly covered her mouth with her hands as she realized what was happening. Jackson then took out of his pocket a ring as he said, "Ramona... I want us to confront all challenges and hardships together forever. But will you do it... as my wife?" Tears of happiness appeared in Ramona's eyes as she said, "Yes! Yes, I will!" Suddenly Jackson and Ramona dove into each other's arms and kissed. Then suddenly from the kitchen Stephanie and Fernando stuck their heads out as they both said, "Aww." DJ glared at the two as she said, "How long have you two been there?" Stephanie then said, "Long enough to record the audio of it all." Fernando then said, "We have to send that recording to all of the relatives ASAP!" DJ sighed in frustration as Jackson and Ramona continued to kiss each other as they were happier than they had ever been.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 _*Author's Note - What's this? A story about a teenage pregnancy that actually has a happy ending? Well yeah, sometimes that can happen. To be clear, I don't advocate for teenagers sleeping around with different people. But I do believe in the importance of taking responsibility. Being 100% honest here, I actually know a couple who loved each other and experienced an unplanned pregnancy when there were both sixteen years old. But rather than run from responsibility, they embraced the fact that they were going to be parents and that they had to do everything they could to make a good life for their child. They soon after got married and their child is five years old now, and fortunately they are still together raising their child as two united parents. I know this kind of story doesn't often happen in real life, but it did happen to them. This chapter is dedicated to and inspired by my friends' story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you all enjoy what's to come in the future chapters of this series._


	6. The Big Day

Several months had passed since Jackson asked Ramona to marry him and the day of their wedding had finally come. Jackson who was getting ready in a small room of a church where the wedding ceremony was going to be, was adjusting his tie as he looked at himself in a mirror. Jackson heard the sound of a knock at the door and he then said, "Come in." DJ then stepped in as she said, "There's our groom. You about ready? Ceremony is about to start." Jackson then said, "Yeah. Just can't get this tie to look really straight." DJ then helped Jackson with his tie as she said, "Let me help. You know your father wasn't that good with ties either. He... he would've loved to have been here today if he could." Jackson then said, "I know. Although I'm sure he would've also given me a stern talking to about making sure I know what I'm doing and to make sure I'm ready." DJ then said, "Oh you bet he wouldn't. Your father was a loving but pretty impulsive man. I mean the two of us dated for only four months before we got engaged." Jackson then said, "What!? But you always told us you took your time and dated each other for three years." DJ then said, "Honestly I only told you that so you wouldn't copy us and possibly make a bad mistake. But when your father started to get to know me... he know what he wanted and didn't waste time. And it's not like he was just eager to sleep with me or something. He would eventually tell me that once he knew I was the one, he vowed he would do everything he could to love me, care for me, protect me, and provide for me. And honestly when I look at how much you care for Ramona... it's like I can see your father's spirit all over again." Jackson smiled and then hugged DJ as he said, "Thanks mom."

At the door to another room in the church Kimmy knocked on the door and said, "All right Ramona. Come on out. It's time for you to get married." Kimmy then heard Ramona say, "I can't mom." Kimmy then said, "You can't? Oh no. We're not having a case of cold feet situation here full of wacky shenanigans and then a heart to heart conversation that convinces you to go down the isle. I want this ceremony to get started and then finished as quick as possible so I can get down to the reception bufe." Kimmy then heard Ramona said, "No mom. I can't because..." Ramona then opened he door to the room as she said, "My water just broke. The... the baby is coming! It's coming now!"

In the other room where Jackson and DJ were talking, Kimmy burst in and said, "Jackson. The ceremony isn't happening." An upset looking Jackson said, "What!? Don't tell me we're doing one of these situations where Ramona tries running away because she's scared so I have to chase her down and convince her we're perfect for each other. There's a bufe downstairs I'd love to get to sooner than later." Kimmy then said, "It's not that. Ramona's water broke. Ramona's going to have the baby today!" A wide eyed Jackson then said, "What!? Well we've got to get out of here and to the hospital right now!"

Ramona laid down on a bed in a hospital with a blanket over her as she had her legs stretched out with a look of pain on her face as two doctors stood ready to help deliver the baby. Jackson stood near Ramona's side as he held one of her hands. As Ramona groaned in pain, a panicked looking Jackson said, "Oh my gosh. This is really happening. Is everything going to go well? Am I going to be a good father? Is this going to strengthen or weaken our relationship? Oh man. I feel like I'm having cramps. I'm feeling nautious. I feel like I'm experiencing more pain in my body than I ever have before!" Ramona then reached out and grabbed Jackson by the coller as she said, "Jackson! Don't you dare tell me about how much pain you're going through when you have no idea how painful child birth feels!" Jackson then got very sweaty as he said, "Sorry." Suddenly Ramona's face winced in pain as she screamed out loud as one of the doctors said, "One more big push Ramona. You can do it. One more push!" Ramona then screamed incredibly loud as she squeezed Jackson's hand hard. Then suddenly the sound of a baby crying was heard. One of the doctors then said, "It's a girl. Oh, look at her. Would the father like to cut the cord?" Jackson who felt Ramona still holding onto his hands hard said, "My hands don't feel quite up for it." Then after several moments, the baby was cleaned, placed in a blanket and brought over to Ramona.

As soon as Ramona saw the baby, her entire face changed. The middle of her eyebrows went up a bit, her mouth opened up a bit into an "o" formation, her eyes opened up a little bit more, and then her mouth began to form more into a smile as she accepted her new born into her arms. As Ramona held the baby in her arms, her face became more relaxed followed by the rest of her body. Immediately both Jackson and Ramona became completely drawn to the image of their daughter's face. Their child already opened it's eyes looking at them and was already moving it's tiny fingers. Ramona's face became one of happiness and contentment as she looked at her child, and when she looked up at Jackson, her face also become one of a woman who looked accomplished and proud. Ramona then looked at her child again as with a completely happy but gentle and soothing tone she said, "Hi there little one. Welcome to the world. I'm your mom. Oh my gosh... I'm a mom." Ramona then looked at Jackson as she said, "Jackson. We actually made this happen. We... we took a little bit of you and a little bit of me and... we made her. This is really our daughter." Jackson then said, "I know Ramona. Just look at her. She's just... perfect." Then from nearby one of the doctors stepped over and said, "Do we have a name we can write down for this new born child?" Jackson and Ramona looked at each other for a moment. Jackson nodded and Ramona smiled. Ramona then looked at the doctor as he said, "Her name is Jewel. Me and her father know we're probrably not going to have a life full of riches or treasures. But that's okay because we already have the perfect gift right here. Our Jewel." The doctor smied and then walked away. Jackson then kissed his baby girl Jewel on the head, and then kissed Ramona on the forehead. Ramona then said, "I'm so sorry this had to happen on our wedding day Jackson." Jackson then said, "Why be sorry? For the the rest of my life, this will be a day where we'll have twice as much to celebrate. For this is the day our daughter was born, and the day we got married." A confused looking Ramona said, "What do you mean? We still aren't..." Jackson then said, "We will be. I called the church on the way here. The pastor is outside ready if you are. I don't care where it happens Ramona. I'm ready to marry you right now. And having our daughter here as our wtiness I think just make it more special." Tears of happiness began to appear in Ramona's eyes as she said, "Okay Jackson. Lets do it. Lets get married. Lets begin confronting the rest of our lives together... starting now."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. The Frustrated Fuller Family

Jackson walked into the kitchen of his mom's house through the back door and saw DJ putting some finishing touches on two large plates of chicken. A smiling Jackson said, "Oh hey mom." DJ smiled as she said, "Hey Jackson. Perfect timing. The chicken I made for you and Ramona is all done. Here. Just let me wrap it up and you can take it with you." Jackson then said, "Well thanks. You know I can never turn down free chicken." DJ then said, "Well I know you don't know how to cook, so I figured you would like this." A confused looking Jackson said, "Mom, what are you talking about? I've been using the oven regularly since I was thirteen." DJ then said, "Oh. You have? Well okay. So, how are you and Ramona doing?" Jackson then said, "Fine. Jewel still cries often at night but she's worth losing some sleep over. Oh, and Ramona already got promoted at her magazine job." DJ then said, "Oh, that's nice. So have you and her been having any fights yet?" Jackson raised one eyebrow as he said, "No. We're doing just fine." DJ then said, "Well if you two have any problems or spats, just remember how it's important to listen to the other and let the other know you understand how they feel. And remember that it's important to always ask the other how they're doing every day and don't make every conversation just about you." Jackson then said, "I don't mom." DJ then said, "Well enjoy the chicken. And hey. How about you and Ramona bring Jewel over and have dinner here tomorrow night." Jackson then said, "Didn't we already invite _you_ over tomorrow night." DJ then said, "Well you probrably haven't cleaned up your place much recently, so it's better we do it here. See you then." With a slightly frustrated look on his face, Jackson took the plates of chicken and left.

The next evening: DJ, Jackson and Ramona were sitting at the dinner table together as Ramona had little Jewel sititng in a high chair near her. Ramona fed Jewel some mushed up food on a spoon as she said, "Here you go Jewel. Eat up." A smiling DJ said, "She really is so cute. So Jackson, you're remembering to take turns feeding and changing Jewel right? You don't want to overwork Ramona." Ramona then said, "Mrs. Fuller, Jackson takes care of Jewel quite often when he's home." DJ then said, "Okay but Jackson don't forget to insist you give Ramona a break every now and then. And that includes making meals too. You know it's not right to expect the woman to do al of the cooking in the house." A very upset looking Jackson said, "Mom! Enough! Do you really think I'm that stupid!? I work hard every day to both provide for my family and care for them. You're so sensitive about how you think I'm making Ramona and Jewel feel, but have you ever considered how you're making me feel!?" Jackson then stood up and stormed out the back door. Jewel then began to cry as DJ looked a bit speechless. As Ramona picked up Jewel she looked at DJ as she said, "Mrs. Fuller, I know you don't see how Jackson treats us at home and you're worried about him but... he really is a good husband and father. And I think he wishes you could see that." DJ sighed and then stood up.

Jackson was sitting on a bench in the back yard by himself when DJ came out and sat next to him. DJ then said, "Hey. Can we talk?" Jackson then said, "Talk as in have a conversation? Or talk as in having you lecture me?" DJ then said, "No, I mean talk as in we have a conversation. Something I just realized we haven't done much of lately. Jackson... you know I say what I do because I care about you. Since you and Ramona did have Jewel before you were completely ready and got married right when you both turned eighteen, I'm worried about your family falling apart. It's like I'm trying to throw you as many support beams as possible to make sure the structure of your relationship with your wife and daughter doesn't fall apart." Jackson then said, "And I'm glad you care about us mom. I really do. But when you tell me to do all of these basic things a good spouse and parent should do, it hurts because you're telling me to do things I'm already doing every day. It's like I work hard to make all of these great accomplishments, and you don't even acknowledge them." DJ then said, "But I do see them Jackson. I am so proud of you. I just want to support you one hundred percent and make sure you keep doing your best." Jackson then said, "Well in the future... how about asking me what I've been doing around the house. Instead of telling me to cook meals for Ramona, ask me _what_ I've cooked for her. Instead of telling me to treat Ramona well, ask me _how_ I've been treating he. It lets me know you understand I'm already doing good by her and once you know where we're both at, you can better help us if we need it." DJ then said, "Jackson... you're right. And I'm sorry." Jackson then said, "And I'm sorry I got so mad at you earlier. But also mom, there's one more reason I was so mad at you." DJ then said, "And what's that?" Jackson then said, "You were telling me all these things about how to be a good parent but the thing is... you really didn't have to tell me how to be one because I already was able to see how to be one by example... watching you as I grew up. That was already more than enough of a good learning experience for me." DJ made a big smile as she immediately hugged Jackson. DJ then said, "You know I love you Jackson, right?" Jackson smiled as he said, "I know. And I love you too mom."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. The Argument

Jackson was driving a car as Ramona sat next to him, while they both were in the midst of riding down a long country road. As Jackson continued to drive Ramona said, "I am so glad we saved up enough money for this vacation. This trip is going to be perfect. Jewel is being taken care of by our parents, I finally got my promotion at work which allows me to actually get paid time off." Jackson then said, "I know. And considering we never took any kind of trip after we got married, this will be like our first honeymoon." Ramona smiled as she said, "Yeah. This is gonna be great."

Hours passed as the weather began to get colder. Soon snow began to come down and blizzard began. Suddenly both Jackson and Ramona heard the sound of a tire blowing and Jackson swerved off to the side of the country road they were on. Ramona then said, "What happened?" Jackson opened the door and looked outside the car as he said, "Back right tire blew." Ramona then said, "Oh man. Well... how long will it take for you to replace it with the spare tire?" Jackson then said, "Ramona... that was the spare tire." An annoyed looked Ramona said, "What!? Why don't you have an extra one?" As Jackson closed the car door he said, "Because one of them went flat last week and I didn't want to buy a new tire because we were already really conserving our cash for this vacation." Ramona then said, "Well _not buying a new tire_ was obviously a mistake. What about road side assistance? Can you call them?" Jackson then said, "My phone hasn't been working recently. What about yours?" Ramona then said, "Well according to my screen... we're out of cell phone range apparently." An annoyed looking Jackson said, "Wait. Are you still on that cheap service? Ramona, I told you to upgrade to a better one so we would have better coverage on our vacation." Ramona then said, "Well I didn't want to pay for better coverage because we were already really conserving our cash for our vacation." Jackson rolled his eyes as he said, "Great. So we're stuck... in a blizzard of all things."

Several hours passed as Jackson and Ramona sat looking upset in the car. As Ramona looked up she said, "Hey. Is that a police car? Quick. Honk!" Jackson then said, "It's not a police car. Just another random car that isn't going to help us." Ramona then said, "Well honk at any of them. Someone is bound to stop eventually to help us." Jackson then said, "Ramona, no one is going to stop to help us." Ramona then said, "Ugg. Maybe this is the universe's way at getting back at you for not having a spare tire ready." Jackson then said, "Or maybe this is the universe's way at getting back at _you_ for not getting better cell phone coverage." Ramona then said, "Or maybe this is the universe's way of getting back at _you_ for not getting a better job that would pay more so we wouldn't have to conserve cash all of the time." Jackson then becoming more angry said, "We wouldn't have to conserve cash if someone didn't insist we buy all that expensive organic food every week at the grocery store for all three of us." Ramona who was also becoming more angry said, "Well there wouldn't be _three_ of us if someone had actually remembered to put on a condom in high school." A very bitter sounding Jackson then said, "Or maybe that could've been prevented if the so called _woman_ I slept with would've actually told me she wasn't on birth control at the time." Then Ramona yelled, "Or maybe that could've all been prevented if you hadn't gotten drunk that one night so I wouldn't have felt the need to confess how I felt about you!" Then Jackson yelled, "Or maybe this could've all been prevented if I had just killed myself that night and you wouldn't have this terrible life you have at all!"

Suddenly Jackson and Ramona became silent. Then seconds later tears began to appear in Ramona's eyes as she said with a hurt voice, "I don't think my life is terrible Jackson. I know we didn't make the best choices to get where we are but... it kills me to think you'd rather be dead than have the life you have with me and Jewel." Suddenly Jackson's face became much more sympathetic and sad as he said, "No, no. Ramona, I don't hate my life. I... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for saying what I just said." Ramona then began to cry as Jackson embraced her in his arms. As he held her close Jackson said, "I can't be angry with you Ramona. Honestly... I'm angry at myself. I want to give you and Jewel the best life possible. And I'm mad I can't give you both more." Ramona then said, "I know Jackson. I want our family to have more too. A part of me wishes we didn't have sex while we were still in high school. But the thing is... if we didn't... we wouldn't have Jewel. And I can't imagine living the rest of my life without her. Or without you." Jackson continued to hold Ramona close as he said, "Ramona, I... I admit I have regrets. But I don't regret being with you. I'm glad you were there for me the night I got drunk. I'm glad you told me how you felt. I'm glad I don't have to confront life alone anymore. I'm glad that through every mistake I make, both big and small... I get to make it with you." Ramona smiled and then she lifted her head up and kissed Jackson. Jackson kissed Ramona back as the two wrapped their arms around each other tightly as the night continued.

 **THE END (FOR NOW)**


	9. The Better Man

Jackson walked into his apartment upset one night. Ramona who was sitting on a couch near the front door got up and said, "Hey. You're late. Is everything all right with work?" A frustrated Jackson threw a bag he had on the floor and said, "No. I was let go today." Ramona's eyes widened as she covered her mouth and said, "Oh my God? Did something happen? Did you do something wrong? Did someone else do something wrong?" Jackson sat down and sighed as he said, "It's the stupid managers that did something wrong. They tried to expand and grow the company too quick. Bought too much extra office space and equipment and weren't able to make profit to cover it. But when the business started to tank, did they fire the managers that made the bad decisions? No. They fired the guys that did the actual _real_ work." Ramona sat right near Jackson and held his hand as she said, "I'm so sorry sweety. I know this might be really tough for you."

Jackson then looked right at Ramona as he said, "It's just... it's only tough for me because I know this is gonna be tough for you. We can't live on just your paycheck alone. And with Jewel starting kindergarten soon, we're gonna need to pay for all of her school supplies, and of course pay for either after school care or somebody to constantly drive her to one of our parent's places or..." Ramona then put a finger on Jackson's mouth and said, "Shh. Jackson. We'll be okay." Jackson then moved Ramona's finger away and said, "I don't want it to be okay. I want to be the provider you and Jewel deserve. I should be _better_ than what I am now. I... I need to talk a walk and cool down. Excuse me." Then Jackson got up and quickly walked out of the house. Ramona remained sitting in the apartment alone with a concerned and worried look on her face.

* * *

The next evening Jackson was walking up a stair case towards his apartment as he was talking on his cell phone. As he walked slowly, Jackson said into the phone: "So basically I'm not qualified enough? Well... thanks for nothing." Jackson then hung up the phone as he muttered himself, "Ugg. I am such a failure. I am the worst husband and father ever." Jackson then opened the door to his apartment when suddenly he heard Ramona yell, "Surprise!" Jackson's eyes widened as he saw a big banner set up in the house that said: "WE LOVE YOU", while Ramona and his preschool age daughter Jewel were wearing party hats and throwing confetti at him. A confused looking Jackson said, "What's all this?" Ramona then said, "We wanted to throw you a surprise party." A still confused Jackson said, "For what?" Jewel then ran over to Jackson and hugged him by the legs as she said, "For being the best daddy ever." Jackson still looking confused said, "But... why? I still haven't found a new job. And I..."

Ramona then walked towards Jackson and said, "I know. And I know you'll keep trying hard to find a new one. But Jackson, you don't need a new job to be a _better_ man. You already are one. You constantly have sweet things to say about me, and listen to my thoughts when I want to share them." A smiling Jewel then said, "Yeah. And you always come to see me play T-Ball and sing even when the other kids' dads don't." Ramona then put a hand on Jackson's shoulder and said, "And you've always been completely loyal to me and this family through every problem and difficulty we've faced. A lot of other guys would've high-tailed out long ago. But you never have. You stayed no matter how rough things got for us. _That_ is what makes you a _better_ man." Jackson finally made a big smile as he said, "You know... you two really are the best family a guy could ask for me." Ramona smirked as she said, "I know." Jackson and Ramona then kissed one another as Jewel wrapped her arms around both of her parent's legs.

 **THE END**


End file.
